


Between Silk Sheets

by Kazduit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter is the kind of person that has silk sheets on his bed, Steter - Freeform, Stiles Is Seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While broken up with Malia Stiles has been seeing Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M because they talk about sex. Tagged underage because Stiles is 17. If you think I need to add any more tags let me know.

Stiles stands up from between silk sheets. It's dark with only the moon to guide him toward his clothes. 

 

"Leaving already?" A voice, smooth as the sheets, says from behind him.

 

"Yeah and we kinda have to stop you know doing this." Stiles says pulling on his underwear and jeans at the same time. This was a mistake. The first time was definitely a mistake and coming back for a second, third, and fourth was probably the stupidest thing Stiles has ever done. 

 

"Why the sudden change of heart? You weren't exactly complaining when you came over hear and started sucking my cock." Stiles groaned at he image. Sue him, he wanted one last ride on the roller coaster before the amusement park closed.

 

"You know why Peter." Stiles says as he pulls on his shirt. He can hear Peter moving on the bed. No doubt crawling closer to him. Peter always tries to keep him in his bed a little bit longer, an extra kiss, some frottage, maybe a hand job or two. The thing is Stiles always stays. Peter's attention is addictive. But it won't work this time. He told himself the whole way here that this would be the last time it had to be.

 

"Because you got back together with my daughter." Peter drawls. He's dropped the seductive purr and replaced it with exasperation. 

 

"Yes. She needs me right now. And it definitely won't help if I'm sleeping with her father on the side. Whoa..." Stiles gets pulled back by his shirt and pushed into the bed. When he looks up Peter's face is just above his. His eyes are an unnatural blue and it shouldn't be so hot but it is. Peter wolfing out in bed has always turned Stiles on but not for the reason Peter thinks. It isn't because of the danger. He likes that Peter feels comfortable enough around him to loose control.

 

"I'm nobody's mistress Stiles." Peter growls into Stiles' ear before capturing his lips between his own. The kiss is hot and demanding. The kind of kiss that leads to clothes being torn of and bodies writhing together. Stiles really wants to let that happen. To get lost in Peter's body again. Stiles puts a palm to Peter's chest, right over his heart, and pushes him away.

 

"I told you Peter we have to stop this." Peter let's Stiles get up and finish gathering his things from the floor. Despite popular opinion Peter isn't really into the whole against his partner's will thing. He always prefers it when Stiles is an active participant. When he pushes Peter just as much as Peter pushes him. That was what surprised Stiles the most at first, how equal they were in Peter's eyes. 

 

"But you don't want us to." Peter says to his back before he leaves. Stiles doesn't turn around, doesn't say anything back for the fact that it's true and he doesn't need to say it for Peter to know. He cares about Malia, hell he might even love her but he really doesn't want to stop what he and Peter have had the last few weeks. It isn't just the sex either. He cares about Peter just as much if not more than he does Malia and just when he thought his life couldn't get any more fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you thinks in the comments. Kudos will be greatly appreciated.   
> You can find me on tumblr here http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com   
> If you feel like it I am now accepting prompts.


End file.
